User talk:Guiceron
Welcome! Well met, Guiceron, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Category:Creatures by type page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 16:34, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Brazilian Translations Hello there! It's nice to find a fellow Brazilian over here. I noticed that you've asked a few admins about translating the wiki to Portuguese. I have actually had this very idea running at the back of my head for a while, but never actually did it. Mostly because it would be a massive undertaking to hold it to the same high standards as this one. But as a team, I suppose it can be done. What is your knowledge on editing wikis? It would be awesome to have a canon FR wiki in Portuguese. Maybe we could even dig out those old Devir translations to make sure that the official names are used, and such. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 23:24, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, Sirwhiteout. Thanks for your attention! I'm new to RPG and very new to this wiki... I just want to help and be helpful. Do you know Portuguese? --Ceron (talk) 00:30, September 22, 2018 (UTC) : I do! I'm originally from São Paulo. :So, the idea for a translation would be to have a fully canon-based wiki like this one, preferably using as much official Portuguese-published content as possible. There are in fact already cousins of this wiki in other languages: German, Finnish, and Polish. Unfortunately, there is currently no Portuguese translation of 5 edition, thanks to the whole confusion with the translating companies. That may be about to change―more on that here (in Portuguese). : There are, however, a number of sourcebooks from previous editions that were translated; all by the Devir Bookstore, which held the monopoly on Brazilian RPG publication until recently. So there are 2 , 3 and even a few 4 edition translations of Realms books around, but I don't have a complete list. There are some websites around that keep records of Portuguese translations of many RPG books, but they also include fan-made translations, so it's difficult to sort out which are official. : If we can start by sorting out which publications have official Brazilian versions, then we'll be able to know which names have official Portuguese versions (such as Waterdeep, whose name in Portuguese is "Águas Profundas"). For everything else we could just use a mix of those and the original English publications as source. : Any thoughts? ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 13:29, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::As I said, I'm very new to this, but couldn't we use the fan translation? I use this to play with my friends: Livros Básicos do D&D 5E dnd5ed.github.io ::--Ceron (talk) 16:03, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :::The issue with fan translations is that there is no way to guarantee that they are consistent across different translators. Using them to play at a table is fine, but using them as sources for a canon wiki could quickly become a very disorganized and jumbled guesswork. For most everyday terms, that is not terribly important, since we are not supposed to copy content from the sources anyway, for copyright reasons. The main reason to stick with official translations (when available) is when referring to proper names and specific game terms, such as spells, classes, races etc. For everything else, one might as well just refer to the original source in English. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 02:09, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm looking around for lists of released works in Portuguese. It appears that a lot of 3 -edition material from the Realms was officially released by Devir, even a few Web Enhancements. I found a lot of 2 -edition material as well. I'll post a list when I'm done looking. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 02:15, September 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I see. The idea of refer to the original source in English is essential. I found something: D&D no Brasil. According to what is written here, the sequence is like this: *Dungeons & Dragons 1992 Grow *AD&D Livro do jogador, Livro do Mestre e o Livro dos Monstros 1995 Abril Jovem *AD&D Livro do jogador 2ed 1999 Devir *D&D 3 2001 Devir *D&D 3.5 2004 Devir *D&D 4 2009 Devir :::: Ceron (talk) 13:19, September 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, I found a few Realms-specific 2e sources: ::* Os Reinos Esquecidos: Cenário de Campanha, including ::** Uma Viagem aos Reinos ::** Conquistando os Reinos ::** Shadowdale: O Vale das Sombras ::* Undermountain, including ::** Guia de Campanha para Undermountain ::** Aventuras em Undermountain ::** Adventure maps ::* Cormyr ::* Netheril: Império da Magia ::They should be a start. I'm looking for 3e sources now. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 15:05, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi. FANDOM are doing a test migration of certain wikis to a new domain name, fandom.com rather than wikia.com. That's reported here: "How we're testing the fandom.com domain migration". This will include all Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese wikis. In theory, it shouldn't disrupt anything except to change web addresses links, which should redirect. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:58, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :See also: URL Changes for International Wikis —Moviesign (talk) 01:43, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :: This is really relevant. But, since there is no registered FR wiki in Portuguese (yet), there should be no migration problem. If they keep their naming convention, we should put it in the "pt-br" path after the domain. ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 15:05, September 29, 2018 (UTC)